


The Daystar

by Tikor



Category: Exalted
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: A summary of The Daystar, with some headcanon mixed in, which Exalted fans should read in the Ink Monkeys ultimate collection.





	

The Daystar is the Unconquered Sun's earliest friend and tool, which saw him through the trials his fathers Theion and The Dragon's Shadow saw fit to subject him to after his birth.

The Daystar is the Unconquered Sun's chariot, that all the Wyld things learned to fear as it carried Ignis Diving into battle, fulfilling his charge of protecting Creation in the Time of Glory.

The Daystar is the afterlife for the Righteous Dead - those whose service to the Unconquered Sun earned them pardon from Lethe and eternity in his service. They sing his praises and ever wait for his call to arms.

The Daystar is the forge of the Unconquered Sun's greatest wonders. Its engine burning Wyld energy into Solar motes providing the fire, and the Unconquered Sun's four arms pounding Wishmetal into Aidenweiss, the prison of the Gardullis, The Crown of Thunders, and countless other Artifacts to protect Creation and uplift the Exalted.

The Daystar is a reconnaissance ship at night - travelling through the Wyld under Nysela's hand cataloging any threat that might emerge to challenge Creation. It is the Daystar piloted by The Unconquered Sun that first reported the Primordial Ramethus. But, Nysela's lesser mastery of the Station Indomitable missed the Thief of Words, the Duke of Mirrors, Princess Melusine of the Glittering Train, Incarnadine, Viridian, and Prince Balor of the Terrible Gaze as they launched the First Balorian Crusade.

The Daystar is the seat of justice, whose record book records the Unconquered Sun's judgments: The surrender oaths, the third damning of Thrice Damned Gorol, and the roll of Creatures of Darkness. The very last judgment recorded is against The Unconquered Sun himself, sentencing the mighty god to banishment within the Jade Pleasure Dome for his failures in Creation and Yu-Shan.


End file.
